Lands Of Confusion - GerIta - Germany x Italy
by DontFightTheNight
Summary: Germany wars with his feelings for Italy, but when Italy is hurt and Germany is forced to take care of him, Germany does something incredibly stupid, causing tension between the two.


Alright. Count off!" The accent was thick as Germany stepped forward, his combat boots tossing up a small cloud of dust as he stepped.

"Uno!" Italy's voice rang. The happy country was elated to again be with the bigger Country. Germany, was.. less happy. But, he furrowed his brow and prepared himself to bear the brunt of Italy's happiness.

"Alright. for today we work on actual combat. That way you might not be such a coward in the next battle. " Germany paused as Italy raised his hand.

"Hey, Germany! Germany, do I actually have to do that? I like loving more than fighting!" Italy had a wide smile on his face as he gazed up at Germany, who stood there stoically.

"Nein. This is something you have to learn if you ever want to be on your own." Germany took a sizable step back and stood beside a wooden pole that came to his chest.

"But I don't want to be alone! There is no fun in that! I want to be with Japan, and Germany, and all of my friends!" Germany tried his best to ignore the boy's annoying voice, as he removed his military jacket and hat. Hanging both of them on the pole. Under his jacket, was a stark white undershirt neatly tucked into his pants.

"Come on, Italy. You need to learn this. Now, come at me. Act like you are attacking me."

"But I don't want to att-" Italy began, but Germany cut him off.

"Just do it!"

Italy nodded, breathing deeply, a look of determination on his face. Germany stood in front of him, waiting for his move. As Italy took off, Germany sighed.

"You are running in the wrong direction! I said attack me!" He shouted after the Italian, who was sprinting away from the training area.

"But I don't want to fight! Fighting is scary! I would rather take a nap and eat pasta!" Germany growled, growing more and more annoyed with the boy.

"Get back here!" He yelled to Italy, who was gaining distance quickly. When no reply came, he took off running after the boy.

Germany took off, his heavy boots making a racket as he quickly closed the distance. Germany, was used to running. In fact, he liked to run. So it was much easier for him to do it, than Italy.

"Italy! Stop!"

"No!"

"Don't be an idiot!"

"I don't want to fight! I like being a coward!" Italy panted as he tried to force himself to speed up. Germany sighed.

"Don't make me stop you." He warned, which just made Italy speed up more.

Germany quickened his pace easily, and soon he was running directly behind the smaller country. From the back of Italy's head, Germany couldn't see the fear in his eyes.

He leaped then. Germany kicked off of the ground behind Italy and leaped into the back of the smaller man. Italy shrieked as he was forced off of his feet. Germany tried to turn Italy so his landed on his side and not directly under the bigger man, but he couldn't manage it with Italy struggling to get free. The two plummeted to the ground and landed hard. Germany felt Italy's frame compress under his weight.

It was then that he heard the scream.

Germany scrambled off of Italy, who writhed on the ground below him, his face contorted in pain, and tears streaming from his eye. The German watched as Italy grasped at his leg.

"Ow! Germany!" The smaller male cried, "My ankle!"

Germany's eyes moved down the boy's frame and landed on his left ankle, which was obviously bent at the wrong angle.

The larger man was instantly at Italy's side,

"Be calm. It is alright. We just need to get you back to my house. I can fix you up from there..." The German's accent proved to grow thicker as the intensity of the situation grew. Right now, Italy could hardly understand him, not that he was trying very hard for he was far more concerned with the pain he was feeling.

"Hold on, Italy. I'm going to pick you up. We need to get you back to my house." Germany knelt down and picked Italy up slowly, not wanting to cause him anymore pain. Italy was still crying, but held on tightly to the bigger man's shoulders.

Ludwig continued to walk with Italy in his arms. He hadn't quite realized the distance that the two had run, but it was no matter, Italy was very light anyway.

And, though the boy was in pain, Germany found that he rather liked the feel of holding the smaller man, though he would never admit it out loud. His body was warm, his skin soft, and he smelled nice, plus it didn't feel bad to have someone so close to him.

"Germany, it hurts..." The boy whimpered, the sound bringing Germany out of his thoughts.

"I know it does... We are almost to my home." Germany felt awful for the pain he had forced on Feliciano. He never meant for the boy to get hurt, he only wanted to stop him from running, maybe teach him to be a man. Instead, Germany had hurt Italy, and it looked bad.

They finally reached the home belonging to Germany. Italy was still in a lot of pain, and Germany could often hear his whimpers as they were walking. Germany quickly proceeded through the house and into a guest bedroom, there he quickly placed Italy on the bed.

"I need to look at your ankle, which means I have to get your shoe of and pant leg up. It will hurt." Germany looked up and his normally bubbly ally grimly, still feeling so guilty for the pain Italy was in. The boy just nodded.

Ludwig knelt down, using all the information he learned in war, he assessed the boy's ankle.

Germany carefully untied the boy's shoe, trying his best to move the appendage as little as possible. Once the laces were untied, Germany pulled the pant leg up, and prepared to take the shoe off.

"Try not to move, no matter how much it hurts." Germany spoke, but did not look up at Feliciano's pale face. Instead, his loosened the tongue of the shoe, and began working it off.

Pain shot up Italy's leg. He yelped and sat up, doing his best not to move his leg, Italy resorted to clutching onto Germany's shoulder. He dug his slender fingers into Germany's shirt and buried his face into his side, trying desperately to will the pain away. The tears returned, harder than before, and streaked down Italy's pain stricken face.

All the while, Germany worked quickly to remove the shoe from his foot. Which didn't end up being too hard, just painful. Once the shoe was off, Germany could clearly see the swelling around the boy's ankle and on his foot. Gently, Ludwig gripped the boy's ankle, determining that the joint was not out of place, merely sprained. A very bad sprain.

The blond's attention was turned again to the boy, who was now seemingly trying to join bodies with the larger male, as he was pressed into him very firmly.

"Italy, please lay back down... this is embarrassing." Germany sighed, not quite sure how to comfort the smaller male.

"Germany... it hurts so bad..." The boy sobbed, turning his face to Germany. Ludwig took a breath and, instead of moving the boy away, rose and turned to sit next to Italy, trying to comfort him once more. When Italy collapsed into his arms, Germany sat there and held the weeping boy awkwardly.

"You only have a sprain... it isn't that bad." Germany said, hoping the information would get the brunette off of him, which it didn't. So he sat there in silence, and hoped that no one would find them like this.

After minute after long minute, Germany noticed a change in Italy's breathing. As he looked down, he noticed that Italy had passed into sleep.

"Gut. Nun, vielleicht kann ich ihm helfen." Ludwig spoke to himself, carefully laying the smaller man back on the bed. Germany froze as Italy stirred, mumbling in his sleep.

"Germany..." The boy breathed, completely comatose. The blond stayed to watch the boy for only a couple of moments, before he left to try and get a brace.

Ludwig knew he had one somewhere in the house, he just hoped it would fit the boy. He searched all over, until he finally located one in one of his storage closets. Satisfied that this brace may fit the smaller male, Germany hurried back, wanting to get the uncomfortable brace on before Feliciano woke up again.

The blond entered the room once again, his blue eyes falling immediately on Feliciano's sleeping form. Germany smiled slightly to himself as he crossed to the bed, happy that Italy is no longer in pain.

The man quickly, but gently, lifted the injured leg, slipping the brace on and securing it tightly. All was done while Italy snored slightly, fast asleep.

Germany stood up, watching the boy for only a moment, before gazing at the clock across the room. It was midday, and far too early to turn in. Germany turned and headed to the door, in the doorway, the man paused and turned again to look at Feliciano, he just hoped the boy would not wake while he was out.

Turning again, Germany left the room.

Ludwig returned to the training grounds where he left his Jacket and hat. Both were still where he placed them, but he didn't want to pick them up, not yet. Instead, the man decided to go for a run, something to quiet his nerves and get him focused on something else besides Feliciano.

"Außerdem habe ich nicht auf eine Flucht in eine so lange Zeit gewesen ... " He thought to himself, looking out at a trail beside him. Taking a breath, he jogged forward,

Germany had always been a man who liked to exercise, and to him, this was just as much fun as playing Futball. The man ran through the trees, barely looking around and hardly thinking of anything else but the sound of this boots on the dirt and the rhythm of his breathing. Turning around to go back, he sprinted back to the training grounds, determined to get back much faster than when he left.

Once there, he glanced at his watch. And hour and a half had passed since he left Italy. Grabbing his jacket and hat, the man made his way back to his house.

Once back, he immediately looked in to check on Italy, who was still sound asleep, just as he suspected. If the Italians knew how to do one thing, it was nap.

Satisfied that Italy was well, Germany made his way down the hall to his own room. There, he pulled a fresh pair of pants, boxers, and a clean black undershirt from his dresser, from there he moved to the bathroom, it was time for a shower.

Germany sighed as he closed the bathroom door behind him. What was he going to do about Italy? The boy couldn't go home, so he would just have to stay here again. Germany was in deep thought as he took off the dirty white shirt, in his hands he could feel that something was wrong with said shirt. Glancing down, he noticed a sizable hole in the right side of it. Germany frowned at the shirt, knowing that this one was his last white one. With a noise somewhere between a sigh and a growl, the man tossed the shirt in the garbage can on the other side of the sink. He then removed his pants and placed them on the counter, before finally removing his boxers.

The man stepped over to the shower, turning the water on to hot, turning the cold on only slightly to keep from burning his skin. Once the water was to his liking, he stepped carefully in, closing the door behind him.

The man stood in the refreshing water, letting it fall onto his face and cascade down his shoulders and torso. He closed his blue eyes, relaxing in the steam and quiet.

As his eyes were closed, however, his mind drifted to the young man sleeping just down the hall.

Feliciano.

The small country that was completely dependent on Germany.

His mind filled with the happiness he felt as he held the small boy close, the awkward joy of when the boy would clutch onto him. Deep inside his mind, a feeling began to stir that he had not felt in a very long time. So long, in fact, that he couldn't place it and it felt so odd to him.

"Stoppen." he muttered to himself, eyes opening and shifting to the wall.

"Ich sollte nicht so denken." He said quietly to himself, turning so the water fell on his back, his blond hair falling around his face messily.

"Aber ..." He began, then stopped himself, shaking the thoughts from his head, he washed his hair, then his body. Ludwig found himself focusing as hard as he could to not think of the smaller country.

As he turned the water off and stepped out, he found that he had never grabbed a towel for himself. The man growled slightly at himself before turning to the door. The closet with the towels was across the hall.

Germany stepped forward and turned the handle, preparing for the wave of cold air to hit his naked, and still wet, body. With a breath, he stepped into the cold hall and crossed to the closet. The door creaked as it opened, and he quickly grabbed a towel from it and wrapped it around his waist.

Ludwig had just turned to go back into the bathroom when he heard a faint noise from down the hall. He paused, listening closely.

"Germany? ...Germany!" Italy's voice floated from down the hall. Germany sighed, of course he would wake up now.

Ludwig quickly stepped into the bathroom and grabbed the shirt and pants he had laid out for himself, but completely ignoring the boxers he took. He slipped the pants on his still wet skin and moved toward the room Italy was in carrying the shirt and towel.

As Germany entered the room, he found Italy sitting up on the bed, the familiar smile not on his face.

"Ja? What is it?" Germany said crossing the room to the bed, raising the towel to his dripping hair to try and dry it.

"I... I had a bad dream, Germany..." The boy practically whispered, his eyes glazing over with tears.

"A bad dream?" Germany now stood next to the boy, not quite knowing what he was supposed to do. Italy nodded,

"You had told me you didn't want me around anymore... and then you left... And then the next thing I knew I was at your funeral. You had died in a battle!" The boy's small frame began to shake with the tears that dripped from his eyes. Germany stood still, contemplating the dream, and still to awkward to move.

"Germany, don't make me leave!" The boy cried, face turning to look at Germany. Ludwig gasped, captivated by the despairing look in the boy's deep brown eyes.

"Hey..." Germany said softly, moving now to sit on the bed. As he sat, Italy flung himself into Germany, clutching onto his chest. Ludwig forced the heat from his cheeks before he spoke again.

"I am not going to make you leave... It was just a bad dream. They happen." Germany held Feliciano as his body was wracked with sobs.

After minuted of, endless, awkward crying, Italy finally stopped and looked up. Germany met his gaze and, to his relief, the familiar bubbly smile was back onto his friend's lips.

"Germany, why do you have no shirt on?" The boy giggled, having only ever seen Germany like this a couple of times.

"I..." Ludwig was taken off guard, not knowing where that came from, he stood, glancing down at the shirt in his hand. Regaining his composure, the blond straightened his posture and quickly put the shirt on.

"I took a shower." He said plainly, turning to face the window.

"Oh." Came from behind him.

"Hey Germany, Germany, I'm hungry... do you have any pasta?" Though Ludwig wasn't facing the boy, he could hear the smile and happiness returning.

"Nein, " He said turning, " But I can make you something." He offered, receiving a cheer of excitement from Italy.

Germany nodded, moving through the house to make a traditional bratwurst for his friend.

While cooking, his mind wandered again.

"Why would he dream of me?" Germany asked himself, brow furrowing in concentration.

"It doesn't make any sense..." Ludwig thought back to the dream and the look of fear in the boy's eyes. He was truly afraid that Germany would leave. But why? The man had no plans of leaving, at least until Italy could be on his own without dying.

His mind flashed back to an image of Italy's crying face, in his mind he heard "Please don't leave me Germany!"

" Ich werde nicht..." He mumbled, momentarily stopping his cooking. Ludwig sighed, confused about all of the feelings inside him. His feelings about Feliciano.

"Nein!" He shouted, slamming his fist on the counter and nearly crushing the wurst he was making.

"Ich bin stolz, Deutscher Kommandant! Ich habe keine Zeit dafür!" He scolded himself, angrily continuing to make the rest of the dish for Italy.

The dish itself only took a few minutes to cook, then he plated it and took it into Italy.

Germany couldn't help but walk slowly down the hall to Italy's room. He was having so many conflicting feelings that he nearly didn't want to face the smaller country until he had them all sorted, but Italy needed help.

Germany opened the door to Italy's room, but as his blue eyes searched the bed for Italy, but found no one. Instead he found the brunette on the floor.

With a gasp Germany hurriedly set the tray of food on the bedside table before rushing to Italy's side.

"Italy! What happened?" The man said, easily scooping Feliciano up and placing him again on the bed.

"I could smell the food!" Replied the smaller male, happy to be back on the bed once more. When he saw the tray of hot food, his eyes got wide, and a smile spread across his small face.

"Germany! Is that for me?" He exclaimed, now very excited.

"Ja." Germany nodded, smiling slightly at Italy's enthusiasm.

"I will leave you to eat." Said Ludwig after a few moments of silence. Italy looked up mumbling his approval through a mouthful of sausage.

Germany exited and ventured to his own room.

There he sat down at his desk, staring at the neatly organized papers before him. There, he let his mind wander, finally thinking of the man confusing feelings surrounding the small Italian man.

The first feeling he found, was a as profound fondness. Like, he never wanted to be apart from Feliciano. The boy had grown to be such a normalcy in in his life, that he hadn't an idea about how boring his life would be without the little troublemaker.

The next, were a jumble of multiple feelings. Butterflies, and quickened heartbeats. Loneliness and wanting. All of them confusing because he felt like every single one of the came from Italy.

"That can't be." He muttered, "I'm not gay."

From there he stood, crossing into the door, and exiting, walking up the hall to Italy's room. He entered, finding Italy still eating.

"I am going out." He said plainly, leaving before Italy could swallow and reply. Feliciano was left there in confusion. Which he was oddly okay with, for he had food, and all of the blankets smelled like Germany.

Germany stalked out of the house, determined to prove to himself that these feelings for Italy weren't true.

The man trudged to the garage, located not far from the house itself, and opened the large garage door. With a stiff swiftness, he walked to his prize Rolls-Royce Phantom III and stepped in. As he set the key in place, the car roared to a start, and he drove off down the driveway.

He drove until he found himself in front of his favorite pub, the Bierkeller. He parked, and quickly entered, the waitress greeting him by name. The man sulked over to the bar, ordering only a very basic beer, and sat there in silence, his eyes scanning the room for possible 'bangable' German girls. He was still sitting there quietly when a girl approached him.

"Hallo!" Said the girl, plopping down beside him. Ludwig nodded,

"Guten tag." He replied lowly, taking a sip of his beer.

"You seem upset." Said the girl.

"So?"

"So, maybe I can help?" What's up?"

"Nothing." He replied, turning away from the prying girl slightly.

"Oh come on. I see you in here all the time and you're never this quiet."

"Well, I am now."

"Well I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me."

Germany growled as the girl say back looking very satisfied.

"Fine. I am looking for someone to take home for the night, and I'm not very happy about it." The girl blinked as Germany sipped his beer.

"Home? Like... To bed?" The girl said, looking very confused. Ludwig nodded.

"Oh... Well then... Let's... Let's go." Germany glanced over finding the girls face very red, his own dusted over slightly with pink.

"Ja..." Breathed the man, hoping that doing this would fix his problems. He stood, and turned toward the door, the girl following in step. He led her out to his car, and drove home in awkward silence, the girl shifting nervously in her seat as they went.

When they pulled in the driveway, Germany didn't bother to park the car in the garage, pulled parked right upfront.

Like the gentleman he was, Ludwig let her out of the car and lead her up to his house arm in arm. When inside, he lead her slowly up to the bedroom, trying to take as much time as possible.

His hand gripped the doorknob firmly as he let her into his room, Italy being just down the hall.

"You have a lovely home..." Offered the girl, trying her best to begin a light conversation.

"Thank you." Replied the blond, removing his shoes by the door.

Germany awkwardly stepped toward the girl, but decided against making the first move and covered by walking to the window to gaze out. Outside, green grass covered his estate, leaving his grounds looking alive and healthy.

The girl behind him, however, could care less what his yard outside looked like. She already busied herself with removing her complicated dress and stockings, that way he wouldn't have to fiddle with it later. With her clothing neatly in a pile on the floor, she came up behind Germany, embracing him from the back and running a hand down his chest. The initial action made him jump, as he didn't expect her to do something so bold.

"Relax.." Breathed the girl as her hands continued to explore and grope his body. Sex, the intimate touch of another person, this was a feeling Germany had gone ages without. He didn't feel like he needed it, but as her hands continued to ravage his torso , he remembered how good it was to have someone else touch him. Without knowing it, he missed the feeling, the intimacy of sex.

Ludwig's blue eyes closed as his body enjoyed her touch. Has muscles relaxed, his breathing slowed, even his thoughts and anxieties disappeared.

All thoughts but one.

Feliciano.

His eyes shot open, why would he think of the boy at a moment like this? He asked himself.

Determined to shake the thought of the boy away, Germany turned to face the girl. For the first time he paused to note her appearance.

Her brown hair was long as it tumbled about her shoulders in wavy masses. Her bright green eyes turned up to his, they we're already half lidded with the excitement of intimacy. Her full lips we parted slightly as she breathed deeply, taking in the scent of the man before her. She pressed her large breasts against his torso as he gazed down at her, almost begging him to touch them.

Germany's strong hands grazed along her body, beginning at her legs and going up until he reached her breast. He savored the feeling of her smooth skin against his hands, yearning to feel her against his naked body.

Her hands continued exploring until they found the hem of his shirt that had been slowly becoming untucked. She gripped it, tugging upwards until the shirt came over his head, messing up his combed hair. The man internally shivered as her hands now roamed his shirtless chest. She felt the muscles and tendons so close to the skin, it honestly made her want him more.

Her breath hitched as his began massaging her breasts, going beneath the black push-up bra she was wearing. His eyes were soft as he regarded her now, all his usual sternness gone and replaced with passion.

Her hands now found the top of his pants, she guided her fingers along the top, just beneath the hem, the tease him. The feeling causing him to shiver in delight. One hand still teasing, the other found its way outside his pants and to the bulge that was pressing so tightly against them. She stroked it through the cloth, wishing she could feel it now.

The blond's breath quickened at the sensation. He had forgotten the sweet feeling of a woman's flesh, the scent of her body, and the sound of her pleasure. He had forgotten it all in the years that he was alone, and it was so sweet to remember.

Germany took a step forward, guiding her to the bed, he lowered himself down onto her body, keeping himself propped up to feel and she her. As his hands explored her body, she began the first sounds of her pleasure. Slight gasps and adorably quiet moans escaped her parted lips.

When he kissed her, her hands found their way to the back of his head, her fingers tangling in his, now messy, hair. Her body ground against his, furthering his arousal, and hardening his erection.

With a bit of slight fumbling, he managed to unclip the back of her bra and slip it off of her. Her breasts bounced and jiggled with their movement, soon he couldn't resist the urge to play with them. Ludwig grasped her beautifully proportioned breasts, rubbing and massaging them. He bent down, taking one in his mouth, he sucked and swirled his tongue on her perky nipple, making it hard and causing her to moan and sigh louder.

As he switched her her other breast, he felt her hands at the button of his pants. She struggled to undo the button and unzip the fly without looking, but she soon got it on her own. Germany raised himself to a standing position, as he stepped out of his pants, a smirk spread on his lips. She was completely in ecstasy, and showed it, and he was loving that.

Right now, he was very glad he hadn't put on boxers earlier, as it was very convenient for him to only have to take of one layer of constrictive clothing. Just before Germany moved back onto the bed, he saw the girl move to the floor, she knelt before him on her knees and took his cock in her hands. She stroked the shaft, nearly in awe at the size, before sticking the head into her mouth. The warmth and wetness of her mouth was nearly enough to send the blond over the edge, but he held himself together. Forcing himself not to cum as she took him deeper into her mouth. She was slow at first, but she quickened her pace and set into a rhythm that left Ludwig's head spinning. He closed his eyes, enjoying what she was doing. His lips parted as she took him deep in her throat, working the shaft with her hands and sucking harder. He moaned slightly, a sound that was far higher and far breathier than what was expected from such a stern man.

He was so close.

A she kept going, Germany placed a hand on the back of her head, keeping her rhythm but goading her to take him deeper. But as he did this, his mind found images of what young Italy would look like on his knees, pleasuring him the same way.

Germany's eyes shot open and he backed from the girl. He was in shock, but didn't want to ruin the moment. He regained composer, and lifted the woman, placing her again on the bed. His hand snaked down her chest and stomach, and under her black lace panties. His long fingers stroking her clit, savoring the feeling of her shaven pussy. Then he went lower, feeling her wetness.

The woman practically melted at the touch, her moans and the way she bucked her hips into him showed, that she was begging for more. With another smirk, really trying to get back into the mood after that odd vision, he took her panties off roughly, throwing them on the floor.

"Nimm mich, bitte?" She moaned, parting her legs so he could see her wet pussy. Germany gripped his cock, dropping himself above her, he placed the tip of his penis at the opening of her vagina. She bucked against him, trying to push him deeper, but he wanted to take this moment slow.

As slowly as he could, the blue eyed man slid into her, reveling in ever moment and sensation. Under him, she moaned loudly,obviously very glad he was inside her.

Settling into leisurely rhythm, the German thrust into her. He enjoyed watching her face and hearing the many sounds coming from her mouth. He, too, began to moan softly. She was so soft and wet. Her pussy was hot and oh so very tight. She squeezed around his cock, making him want to explode.

The closer he got to climax, the faster he began to thrust, moaning louder with every thrust.

Quickly, he flipped her over, raising her to her knees, Germany took her from behind. He thrust hard into her gripping her shoulders to keep her in one spot. Now, her gentle gasps turned into loud moans of ecstasy. Moans that he enjoyed far more than he thought.

Then, a voice shook him from his pleasure,

"Germany! What are you doing?!"

Ludwig froze as his head snapped up to the source of the voice coming from the doorway. A small brunette boy stood there, a horrified look on his face and tears in his eyes.

"Italy...?" He breathed, before scrambling off of the bed and putting pants on. The girl simply stayed there on the bed, confused. and annoyed that Germany stopped.

"Germany! What were you doing?!" The boy called, "Who is that?!"

Germany was nearly speechless,

"Italy... I was... She is... How are you out of bed?" The man replied, gazing down at Italy's ankle that was propped up slightly on his toes.

"You need to be resting..." Said Germany in a foolish attempt to distract the brunette from the situation.

Italy didn't move, but continued to glare at Germany from the doorway, tears now rolling slowly down the his cheeks. Germany couldn't look at the boy, but instead looked at the patch of ground just in front of Italy's feet. As the tears fell, Italy finally moved, turning away from Ludwig and doing his best to walk down the hall and back to his room.

Germany watched him go, his rigid features over took by shame and confusion. Why did he feel so bad for the boy catching him having sex with a woman? He had been walked in on before, and never cared as much as he did now.

"I'm gonna go." The woman broke the silence that settled on the room with a bitter tone. Germany said nothing, nor even acknowledged that she was still there. He just stood staring, shirtless, down the hall to Italy's room as she gathered her clothing and called for a taxi.

Germany didn't even show her out as she left. Instead, he moved to sit on the edge of his bed, head in his hands. Through his mind swam images of Italy's face. The anger, disappointment, betrayal, sorrow, and spite newly etched in the boys usually soft features. Germany didn't even know if the boy had ever felt emotions like these before.

For the first time in years, Ludwig's eyes glazed over. The tears dripping over the edge of his lid and rolling slowly down his cheek. It began slowly at first, only a few tears at a time, but the cry grew, until his entire body was being wracked by sobs.

He thought he knew now, what that feeling was that he couldn't identify, and he may have just ruined everything.

"Ficken, Feliciano, es tut mir leid ... Ich wollte dich nie verletzen ..." The man sobbed into the room, knowing the brunette couldn't hear him.

Germany moved from the edge of the bed to lay on one side. He laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling as tears still trailed down his face. What was he going to do now? He didn't know if he could face Italy again.

But this was stupid! It's not like He even should be feeling so horrible about fucking some girl! It was none of Italy's business! He could fuck any girl he wanted!

But then, why did the boy look so hurt? Was there something Germany didn't know?

Finally, the tears stopped coming, and Germany rolled onto his side, and sighed, staring at the door.

Should he go after the boy? Should he go and talk to him? But what would he say? What could he say?

Finally, Germany rose from the bed and stalked off down the hall to Italy's room. Knocking three times, he entered.

"Italy...?" He began, his eyes finding the boy curled around himself in the center of the bed.

"Yeah, Germany?" Feliciano whispered, not moving or looking up.

"I... I don't know..." He replied, looking down and moving to the chair in the corner. He sat, staying silent and waiting for something to happen, though he figured nothing would.

By the time Germany looked up again, it was already well dark. He had been sitting there for hours, and he didn't think Italy looked at him even once.

Sighing, the man rose again, wishing to venture to his room for some sleep.

"Do you need anything?" He asked, looking over at Feliciano's small body, hoping he could help.

"No, Germany." Came the only reply.

His head low, the blond moved down the hall, still contemplating what he was going to do about the brunette. When he got to his room, Germany laid back on the bed, tired from the days' stresses. And soon, he passed into sleep.

While sleeping, he dreamed of the Italian down the hall.

~ Germany sat on the edge of his bed, the sunlight streaming in from the window behind him. All around him yellows and oranges danced with the light, mingling with the dust and life in the air, and in the center, was Italy.

Ludwig smiled lovingly at the sight of the boy. Feliciano turned, his eyes finding Germany's, and smiled back before stepping over to him. Italy was only a few inches taller than Germany when Ludwig sat on the bed. This allowed the Italian to bend down slightly and place a warm kiss on the Blond's lips. Germany placed his hands on Italy's sides, pulling him closer as Italy wrapped his arms around the back of Germany's neck, tangling one hand in Germany's neat hair, tousling it.

The two kissed, passionately, their embrace growing deeper as the kiss went on. When Italy finally pulled away, he gazed at Germany through half lidded eyes.

"I waited." Italy said, a small smile on his lips, looking very triumphant.

"I know, and I am so proud of you for that." Germany's blue eyes roamed Italy's bright face. Italy's smile grew wider.

Boldly, the small brunette gently pushed Germany down into a laying position on the bed, Germany chuckled at the action, causing a deep blush to darken Feliciano's cheeks.

Ludwig's hands found the bottom of the boy's shirt and easily tugged it over his head. Italy tried to do the same, but fumbled with the cloth, ending up with Germany having to help get it off.

Italy moved to straddle Germany's hips, bending down to kiss Ludwig as he began to grinding his hips into Italy's. Arousal overtook the two of them as both of their breaths quickened.

Then, Italy pulled back, gazing at Germany and looking lightly worried.

"Germany.." The boy began sheepishly, "I have never done this before..." Germany smirked,

"Don't worry, I wont hurt you." Ludwig placed a reassuring hand on Italy's cheek causing the boy to erupt in smiles and blushes.

Germany's blue eyes glanced downward, and found Italy's crotch. He could see the bulge growing beneath, along with his own erection growing in his pants beneath Italy.

Italy followed Germany's gaze, his eyes widening at the sight of the bulge in Germany's pants.

"Wah! It's so big!" Exclaimed the boy, suddenly growing nervous.

"Don't worry," Germany's voice was calm and soothing, "Like I said, I'm not going to hurt you."

As Ludwig's hands stroked Feliciano's erection through the cloth, Italy pitched forward slightly, surprised at how good the sensation felt.

"It feels so different when someone else does it.." The boy gasped between hushed moans. With that, Germany undid the button and fly on the pants and stroked Italy's cock, moving his hand smoothly over the shaft and head.

"Here, lay on your back." Ludwig shifted, helping the euphoric boy to lay down gently. As he did, Germany placed himself right above Italy's cock, with a smile, he licked up the shaft before putting the boy in his mouth.

Italy jumped at the feeling, a loud moan escaping his lips.

"Germany... Ah.." He moaned, the sounds arousing Germany more.

"I'm gonna... c-c.. aahhhh!" Italy cried out just as a hot liquid filled Germany's mouth. ~

With a start, Germany woke.

The man was covered in sweat and panting. Confusing images filled his head and mingled with questions that made his mind swim. But there was only one boy on his mind, Feliciano.

Germany moved off the bed, but stopped as he found an erection pushing uncomfortably against his pants.

For several moments, the man stared down at the erection in complete confusion and bewilderment. Why? How could he have an erection from a dream like that? And why was it about Italy?

Italy...

Germany closed his eyes as images of the boy flooded back into his mind, images and scenes from the dream.

With a shaking hand, Ludwig reached down, cupping his erection through his pants. He rubbed the bulge, already missing the feeling of sex.

His hand continued to rub the fabric, then quickly shifted and went under. His penis was hot as he touched it, and hard as a rock. Ludwig unbuttoned his pants, unzipped his fly, and let his pants fall to the ground.

he gripped the shaft of his dick firmly, squeezing as he moved up. Already, precum leaked from the head, lubricating his hand and making him feel even better.

He stroked himself, getting faster as tension in his balls grew. His lips parted slightly as the first of his moans began to escape. As he eyes closed again, images flashed through his head of Italy. The way his face would twist as the pleasure overtook him, his gasps, the slight moans that would filter out as those soft lips parted.

Ludwig's body shuttered at these thoughts. His moans growing louder as his ecstasy spiked.

"It...a...ly..." He sighed into the air, climax close.

As cum erupted from the head of his dick, Germany grunted before letting out a very loud moan. Eyes still closed, he thought of the adorable sounds that came from Feliciano when he came during the dream.

Germany nearly smiled, until he recalled how angry the little Italian was with him.

"Was soll ich tun?" Ludwig stepped back, sitting carefully on the edge of his bed, taking care not to dirty his bedding.

"Warum fühle ich mich so, wie ich tun? Ich habe noch nie einen Mann geliebt, bevor .. Ich hatte nie Gefühle für einen Mann ... warum jetzt? Das ist alles so verwirrend ..." Ludwig growled, nearly tired of his own feelings.

The man cleaned himself off and dressed before cleaning up the mess he made and leaving his room. He walked gently to the room where dear Italy was still sleeping. Quietly, he opened the door and stepped in before sitting in the chair he sat before.

He was there sitting in silence for nearly an hour before he heard Italy begin to talk in his sleep.

"But, no... I don't understand..." Germany turned, listening closely to the boy's soft breathy voice. A voice completely overtaken by bliss and pleasant dreams.

"You can't... I love you..." The man's eyebrows raised, truly captivated by what the boy was saying; curious as to if Italy was talking about him.

"And.. I love my meatballs... for pasta... Pasta is so yummy..." Germany's hope fell and shattered as the boy rolled over happily. The blond settled back angrily in his chair, turning his body away from the bed and trying his best to ignore whatever was going on behind him.

"Germany... I love you." Came Italy's voice, only it was different from before. It wasn't breathy and dreamy, but rather, calm.

German turned, fully not expecting to see Italy sitting up in his bed staring at him.

"Was? Italy?" Germany was completely dumbstruck. Never in his life did he think he would hear something like that be said to him by a man.

"Germany.. I, um... I didn't think I said that out loud, Germany..." A dark red blush spread on the boys cheeks as he desperately searched the room for something to say.

"I have for a long time... Forever. I just... Um.." The boy fumbled with his words as Germany slowly crept out of a stunned silence.

So many thoughts were racing through the blond's mind. so many, in fact, that Ludwig had significant trouble in keeping them all straight enough to sort through them. He was feeling a flood of things, but most of all, he was feeling relieved. Relieved that, even through all of the confusion, Italy returned the feelings of love that Germany tried to share in his awkward way. Relieved that, he didn't have to try and explain it to Italy first. And relieved because this meant that maybe, just maybe, Italy would forgive him for being so foolish.

Germany rose off of the chair, not really knowing what he was going to do, he moved to sit on the bed.

" I love you too, Italy. It took me so much to figure that out. To realize that these strange feelings are love, but I have found that out now. I just hope you can accept it." Germany's face was soft, a stark difference to the usual rigidness of his features.

"Then why, Germany...? Who was that girl?" The boy was confused, and scared of getting hurt like he did with Holy Rome.

"I was still so confused. I didn't know what I felt for you." Replied Germany, still feeling awful for being caught by Italy. Feliciano turned his deep chocolate eyes up to meet Germany's stormy blue ones. There was so much fear in those brown orbs, fear and hope.

"You wont leave?" Germany scooted closer to the boy.

"Nein. Never. Are we going to try this?" Germany shifted, still nervous about this whole 'gay' thing.

"I don't know."

"I don't either."

"Well, Germany... why don't we take it slow?" A small smile spread itself onto Italy's lips as Ludwig mulled over the word 'slow'.

"Ja. Das ist gute. I like it." Replied the blond, now smiling with a slight dust of pink on his pale cheeks. Italy nodded, the joy returning to his complexion.

"Well! Let's get some sleep!" The Italian hurriedly curled himself next to Germany before he could leave, leaving Germany with nothing to do but lay down with him.

Both men passed quickly into sleep, neither ever slept better in their lives.


End file.
